


frick frack don't talk smack

by EverTurningVinyl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Cheating, Confrontation, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, alexander has done a whole lotta cheating, everyones done, sort of a crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTurningVinyl/pseuds/EverTurningVinyl
Summary: Burr's getting a little sick of Hamilton overtaking him in everything he does, but here  instead of shooting him or something stupid like that, he calls forth all the people he is aware of Hamilton cheating with into one room, and invites hamilton to tea -_-





	frick frack don't talk smack

Hamilton was at the door at precisely 8:00pm, knocking three times in quick succession

"Good" Thought Burr "He's not going to want to be late for this"

He motioned to the figures behind him, who all mouthed back that they were ready. Between Maria and Laurens was a banner that said 'I thought I was special' in big black ink.

"Yes, Hamilton come in."

And in he did come, greeted with a chorus of "Surprise Babe" from not one or two, but the four separate people gathered. Time seemed to stop for him as his eyes shrank in utter fear at what he was seeing.

"Ah... Angelica, didn't know you were back from england" He muttered to the ground.

"Oh well I simply  _had_ to show up for such an occasion, heard there was a little get together for some special connections regarding you Alexander" 

The statement just continued his look into the ground.

"And Maria, well it's, ah, quite a surprise to see you here"

"Aww but Alex I thought that what we had was so memorable? All thirty seconds?"

"-and Laurens!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Now what," and with this he leaned in towards his ear "Could you possibly be doing here, not that I would object, as we are the greatest of, ahem  _FRIENDS"_

_"_ I heard there was a party, and you weren't responding to my letters, Alex dear"

And, turning quick enough to knock something over, Alexander greet his wife.

"And ELIZA, my dear, how are you?" His face desperate for some mercy.

"Burnt the rest of your letters while you were gone  _dearest_ "

Burr smiled at the proceedings, the coldness of each person filling him with joy.

"You should have let me in the room where it happens Hamilton."


End file.
